


Bathtub naps and cuddles

by orphan_account



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, So does Jisung, Woojin and Changbin make a quick appearance, chan takes care of minho, don't nap while taking a bath kids, hyung excluded sleepover, i love minchan okay, in the bathtub ??, minchan, minho takes a nap, self explanatory but read to find out anyway
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-20 21:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21288740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Being sat on by a group of growing boys was painful, getting your fingers stuck in the gap of a door hurt a ton, falling over while running away in a game left bruises. But nothing could amount to the head splitting pain that he felt.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 2
Kudos: 139





	Bathtub naps and cuddles

The boys finally got a long awaited break. With promotion finally over, the company decided it was time the boys were given at least a day or two to relax and take a breather. With constant stages to perform on and places to be almost every few nights, the boys were finally had a day or so to do what they wanted to do.

When they arrived from their last venue they all separated into their rooms, the younger members wanted to stay together for the night- a _hyung exclusion sleepover_\- or so they called it, Woojin and Changbin had gone back to their own rooms while Chan was back in his personal studio (it was the spare room that none of the younger boys, excluding Jisung, dared to enter because they didn’t want to accidentally mess something up and face Chan’s wrath), probably to continue with unfinished tracks. Minho knew he needed a bath first, his muscles were aching from all the activity and all he wanted to do was sit in a hot tub of water, maybe with some bubbles- that sounded nice, yeah.

Minho nodded in approval even though he didn’t say his plan out loud nor was anyone there to ask. With a subtle smile, the dancer went to his room to grab his necessities and went back to the bathroom where he found Jisung washing off the little makeup that didn’t come off properly.

“Hey Sungie, what are you guys doing tonight?”

Jisung grabbed his towel and dried his face before turning around and watching as the older male started fixing his bath.

“Probably going to stay up and watch horror movies, I’m weak when it comes to jump scares though so I’ll use that as an excuse to cuddle with Hyunjin,” Jisung grinned as he thought over his plan before returning his attention to Minho.

“Are you going to take a bath?” Minho nodded, quickly checking the temperature to make sure it wasn’t too hot, “alright well I’ll leave you to that, don’t stay in for too long, okay?”

Minho nodded once again as he watched as the younger boy leave. He quickly closed the door and stripped out of clothes and settled into the bathtub with a content sigh. He could feel the tension in his muscles leave him as he slowly dipped in. He lowered himself until he was neck deep into the water and closed his eyes. He was positive he’d be able to take a nap here, it was so warm and the bubbles brought him a huge amount of comfort.

He let out another content sigh and before he knew it, he was drifting off to sleep.

***

  
“_o… Minho…_” The said boy grumbled in his sleep, wanting a little longer to rest but the shaking continued. He slowly opened his eyes and finally became aware of the cold water that he was still in. He groaned as the cold was finally catching onto him and his teeth started chattering. He looked around before his eyes fell on a concerned looking Chan.

“Channie hyung? Why are you here?” Minho sat up and rubbed his eyes, quickly washing off the bubbles and grabbing the towel that Chan was providing him.

“Min, you realise you’ve been in here for an hour, right? We’ve been looking for you for the past few minutes and Jisung mentioned seeing you last in the bathroom an hour ago when he went to remove his makeup.” Minho nodded absentmindedly as he clumsily pulled on a pair of sweatpants, Chan sighed and grabbed the sweater as he tried to lessen the cold the younger figure was feeling.

“I must’ve accidentally dozed off, sorry hyung.” Chan muttered something about warming him up before unclogging the bathtub and pulling Minho into his room.

“Stay here and dry off your hair otherwise you’ll catch a cold. I’ll bring you something hot to drink,” he didn’t wait to hear Minho’s reply as he rushed off to whip something up. Minho sat on the edge of his bed with his towel in his hands, he could feel a tingling sensation in his nose and knew for sure he may end up getting sick. He groaned to himself and dried his hair off faster as if that would help avoid the illness.

Chan came back soon with a mug in his hands and gave it to the latter to drink.

“Don’t pull something dumb like that again, we don’t want anyone getting sick, yeah?” Minho nodded and continued sipping on the beverage.

“I’m fine, should we head out to the living room and have a movie night with Woojin hyung and Binnie. We’ve already lost the younger ones to a ‘hyung excluded’ sleepover as they liked to put it so why not have a movie night of our own?”

With that, the pair found themselves huddled onto one sofa with the other two as they put on a movie. Minho found the warmth to be really inviting. Having sat in between Changbin and Chan, he could feel the warmth from their bodies radiating onto him.

He wasn’t sure when he dozed off again, the last thing he remembered was resting his head against Chan’s shoulder.

***

Being sat on by a group of growing boys was painful, getting your fingers stuck in the gap of a door hurt a ton, falling over while running away in a game left bruises. But nothing could amount to the head splitting pain that he felt. He furrowed his eyebrows, wanting to try and get rid of the ache but that was of no use. He suddenly became hyper aware of how cold he was so he felt around to find a blanket to pull over him but he couldn’t find anything. He groaned quietly, unaware of the three other bodies that were next to him.

He could hear someone speak to him but he couldn’t figure out what they were saying. They felt distant, far away and his headache only made it harder to put a finger on who was speaking to him.

He slowly opened his eyes before flinching at the pain that shot through and closed them once again. He felt someone touch his forehead and couldn’t help but lean into their touch; suddenly he felt as if his entire body was on fire and the only way to find some relief was to take advantage of the cold hand that was against his skin.

He felt something sink down on his right side as he slowly adjusted himself to sit properly, but his head felt like it was carrying dozens of rocks so he let it hang to one side.

He remembered last watching a movie with the older members so assumed that’s where he was because it certainly didn’t feel like his own bed. He let out another groan and mumbled something, not entirely sure if he was making any sense but it was worth giving a go anyway. He reached out in hopes of something, he wasn’t sure what he wanted but he held his hand out in a grabby motion anyway. He could feel another hand slip into his own and he moved it so it was back against his forehead. The cold was soothing, and although it didn’t help much, Minho could feel his headache being numbed.

Before he was able to doze off again, he felt light taps on his cheek and tried to open his eyes again. He noticed the sudden darkness of the room and assumed someone picked up on the difficulty that Minho was having and closed the curtains in order to aid him.

“Min? You with us?” The dancer looked ahead, everything seemed blurry but that was a given, he tried to focus in the direction that the voice was coming from and nodded regardless of if he was facing anyone or not.

“Head hurts,” he mumbled, closing his eyes again.

“You must’ve caught a cold when you took that nap in the bathtub, you’re burning up,” he nodded as a shiver involuntarily left his body. He wasn’t sure who it was but he soon felt a blanket being wrapped around him and he shifted to be in a more comfortable position and hummed before drifting off to sleep again.

He woke up again a few minutes later, now in his own bed, when someone started knocking on the door. He let out a noise to let the other person know he was awake and watched as a figure walked in.

“Hey sleepyhead, Woojin hyung made you some food that you can eat easily so you can take medicine.” Minho smiled at Chan and sat up so he could eat what he was brought. In all honesty, he didn’t have an appetite but he knew he couldn’t take his medicine on an empty stomach so he took in as much as he could before he felt like he couldn’t have any more. Chan pressed the pill up to his lips and the latter took it in and swallowed with the cup of water that the older male had set on the desk next to his bed. He gave Chan a grateful smile before closing his eyes again.

“Are you falling asleep again?” Without opening his eyes, Minho nodded and slipped back into his blanket. He still felt cold so he made grabby hands towards the producer who only chuckled and moved forward. He climbed in besides the sick boy and immediately pulled him into his body to provide as much heat as he could.

Minho let out a hum, appreciating the human embodiment of a radiator, “warm…”

Chan let out a laugh and ran his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair strands despite it being gross and sticky.

“Yes, now try and get better soon, you don’t want to spend your two day break fighting off a fever now, do you?” He reached up and put his hand against Minho’s forehead to feel for his temperature, “it’s gone down slightly, that might be because of the quick wash I gave you with a wet towel, it must’ve helped your body cool down. I’ll ask someone to bring in another wet cloth for your forehead once you’re asleep.”

Minho barely took much of that in, all he was able to focus on was Chan’s fingers in his hair and the steady heartbeat beneath his ear.

He let out a hum and moved closer to his lover before dosing off again with a small smile that was playing on his lips.

“Thank you Channie, I love you.”

He wasn’t sure if his boyfriend replied because he could hear a response he was asleep once again, this time with his boyfriend besides him.

**Author's Note:**

> First au !! I'm currently writing another Minchan fic and I wanted to get used to posting on here before I post that one I guess? Plus it's been a while since I wrote anything (currently delaying my minsung fic on wattpad but it's okay) so I decided to quickly whip something up while I had the motivation.  
Lowkey have a thing for fluffy sickfics...  
Please leave kudos and comments, that would be encouraging !!


End file.
